kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gummi Bears meet the Hobbit
the Gummi Bears meet the Hobbit is an Disney and Non Disney Crossover soon to appear on the Parody Wiki plot the Gummi Bears travel to a medievel and ancient realm called Middle Earth where they go to a place called Hobbiton and meet a friendly hobbit named Bilbo Baggins that welcomes them into his home offering them tea and bread they also meet a friendly grey wizard named Gandalf who is accompanied by dwarves Thorin Oakenshield Fili Kili Balin Dwalin Dori Nori Oin and Gloin Bifur Bofur and Bombur who have traveled far from the Lonely Mountain and seek refuge at Bilbos house and Thorin tells them that they are searching for a burglar and that Bilbo is just the hobbit for the job becuase their treasure was taken from them by Smaug the evil dragon the next day the Gummi Bears join Bilbo Gandalf and the Dwarves on the journey into the forest and pack food to help themselves survive but Gandalf has disappeared and suddenly Gruffi spots three trolls named Tom Bert and William roasting mutton at a fire and Bilbo tries to sneak past them and Tummi accompanies him but the Trolls spot both Bilbo and Tummi and try to eat them but when they hear that there are dwarves and other gummi bears they kidnap them and tie them up and roast them at the fire but soon Gandalf breaks the sun open which turns the Trolls to stone they soon find weapons in the trolls lair and know that they were stolen so they go to Rivendale to meet a friendly elf named Elrond who explains that they are not troll blades but were made by goblins instead next Bilbo the Gummi Bears and the Dwarves travel up into the Misty Mountains where they stay the night but suddenly they are captured by evil Goblins that take them to their town in Goblin City and their leader the Great Goblin demands to know what business they have and as soon as he discovers orcas the goblin cleaver he leans over Thorin getting ready to eat him untill Gandalf with glambring the throhammer appears in the room and kills the Great Goblin and then the goblins chase them around the cave but Bilbo and Cubbi fall down a deep dark hole and down in the hole is an underground lake where Gollum a slimy froglike creature dwells eating fish untill he sees Bilbo and Cubbi and goes for them suddenly Cubbi finds a ring and hands it to Bilbo as Gollum is about to approach them Bilbo uses his sword to restrain him from attacking and Cubbi ask Gollum if he knows the way out of the cave and Gollum makes them a deal by having riddles if he wins Bilbo and Cubbi will be his dinner but if they win he will show them where the exit is so they have riddles but Gollum seems to know both of them but Bilbo also have a riddle caled what is in his pocket and Gollum refuses to guess it but Cubbi tells him thats the riddle if he cannot guess it he will lose and show them to the exit so Gollum goes to show them something but cannot find it suddenly Bilbo puts on the ring which makes invisible and later Bilbo and Cubbi exit the cave with Gollum cursing them for taking the ring in the forest Bilbo and Cubbi are reunited with their comrads but suddenly Goblins riding Wargs chase them up trees and they intend to burn the trees with torches but soon enough they are rescued by eagles that take them somewhere safe and Gandalf again leaves as Bilbo the Dwarves and the Gummi Bears walk into Mirkwood in Mirkwood they are attacked by Giant Spiders but Bilbo uses his sword to kill one and named it sting so he battles the Spiders and puts on the ring and frees the dwarves and the gummi bears from their webs but soon they are captured by wood elves that take them to the Elven King and holds them prisoners but Bilbo and Cubbi break them out of prison and ride into laketown on barrels meeting a human named Bard who tells them of the Lonley Mountain where Smaug dwells so Bilbo and Cubbi enter the cave where they see Smaug sleeping in the treasures he has stolen as Smaug awakens Bilbo puts on the ring and has a conversation with him and after seeing a gaunlet in his hand Smaug inraged attacks Laketown setting it on fire but the Thrust tells Bard of the missing scale from Smaugs chest and Bard shoots Smaug making him fall out of the sky and into the water drowning after Smaugs death the dwarves reclaim their treasure but soon a battle is about to be made just then Gandalf reappears and the Goblin army attacks injuring Thorin but just then the Eagles join the battle and defeat the Goblin army and Thorin who was badly injured dies and Bilbo returns home to the Shire and keeps the ring as a suvinor and the Gummi Bears return to Gummi Glen the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films